Superman: The Man of Steel (Netflix Series)
Superman: The Man of Steel is an Netflix original series based on the DC Comics character, Superman. Premise After being found and raised by human couple: Jonathon and Martha Kent, Clark Kent, real name Kal-El, uses his powers to defends citizens as Superman after moving to Metropolis. Episodes See List of Superman: The Man of Steel (Netflix Series) Episodes Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The series' main character, the last son of Krypton who landed on Earth as its' greatest hero. * Lois Lane (Voiced by Dawn Olivieri) - An newsreporter and Superman's love interest who is usually being saved by him. * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Josh Peck) - Superman's friend who is a fan of him. Supporting Characters * Perry White (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) - The head of the Daily Planet. * Jonathan & Martha Kent (Voiced by Stephen Root & Misty Lee) - Superman's adoptive parents. * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Jennifer Morrison) - An police captain to trusts Superman. * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) - Superman's old crush back in Smallville. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) - Superman's cousin. * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - An young clone of Superman. * Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Superman's pet dog. * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - Allies * Justice League - Consisting of: ** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - ** Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Lucy Lawless) - ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) - ** Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by ) - ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by ) - ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by ) - * Legion of Super-Heroes - Consisting of: ** Brainiac 5 (Voiced by ) - ** Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Voiced by ) - ** Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Voiced by ) - ** Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Voiced by ) - ** Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy (Voiced by ) - ** Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Voiced by ) - ** Laurel Gand/Andromeda (Voiced by ) - * * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Jason Isaacs) - Superman's arch-enemy and the CEO of LexCorp. * Mercy Graves (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - Lex's bodyguard/assistant. * Brainiac (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - An robotic android who destroy Krypton and shrink Kendor in a bottle. * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by Steven Blum) - An purple-skinned villain who absorb memory, knowledge, and super-powers. * Leslie Wills/Livewire (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - An ex-radio shock jock who gain electricity powers. * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John de Lanice) - An 5th-dimensional being who nothing but a annoyance to Superman. * General Zod (Voiced by Townsend Coleman) - An power-hungry Kryptonian general. * Mongul (Voiced by James Remar) - The ruler of a battle realm-like planet. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) - An atomic skulled-face who believe himself as a hero from the 1930s serial film, The Atomic Skull. * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - An childhood friend/friendly rival of Superman who gain a Kryptonian-based mecha suit. * Bizarro (Voiced by Troy Baker) - An failed clone of Superman. * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - An villain who uses toy-based devices and gimmicks in various crimes. * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - An mercenary who transform into a cyborg with a Kryptonite-like heart. * Doomsday (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An unstoppable hulking-like monster. * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Finola Hughes) - An Gaelic woman who emerged magic powers. * Darkseid (Voiced by Phil Morris) - The leader of Apokolips. * Kalibak (Voiced by Keith David) - Darkseid's son who is a warrior and serve as his second-in-command. * Granny Goodness (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Darkseid's general. * Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by Peter Onotani) - Metropolis' most powerful gangster and leader of Intergang. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - An mad scientist who gain a ape-like body. Other Villains * Production Development Writing Voice Cast Soundtrack Trivia *The series is an alternative remake of both the Donnerverse's Superman film series and Superman: The Animated Series. Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series